<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>尘星 by autisticmonody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768489">尘星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmonody/pseuds/autisticmonody'>autisticmonody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmonody/pseuds/autisticmonody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>尘星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是无趣的一天，Eddie写完文章后去了陈太太的商店，自从上次在她面前咬掉了别人的头后，陈太太看着他的时候总有些欲言又止，</p><p>“Eddie，你身体里的 … 呃 … 寄生虫 … 没事吧？”<br/>
Eddie还没来得及回答，就听见脑子里传来一个暴跳如雷的声音，</p><p>“嘿，Eddie，你听见了吗，她又喊我寄生虫，我要咬掉她的脑袋！”<br/>
Eddie无奈的扶额，</p><p>“你要是再也不想吃巧克力球炸薯球和披萨饼的话，请自便。”<br/>
“喔，好吧。Eddie，我饿了，我要吃巧克力球，快去买！”<br/>
Eddie无奈的笑笑，去拿了Venom最爱的巧克力球，又拿了几瓶酒，在收银台等着结帐，</p><p>“陈太太，我没事，谢谢你的关心，我现在感觉好极了，前所未有的好。”<br/>
陈太太收了钱，沉默了几秒，像是释然，笑着摇摇头，</p><p>“记得回去冥想，给你的瑜伽DVD是英文的。”<br/>
“谢谢陈太太，走了。”</p><p>回到家，Eddie窝在沙发上，品尝着酒和巧克力球的其妙结合，工作稳定之后，Eddie买了一套属于自己的房子，终于不用再忍受对面狂乱的重金属音乐声了，深度恐高患者Eddie本想买个低层，无奈Venom执着于高处的风景，在脑海中大喊着，</p><p>“Eddie Eddie！我要住上面！快上去！”<br/>
往事不忍回首，更该死的是，沙发旁边就是一扇大大的落地窗，这更让Venom激动，</p><p>“看啊Eddie，这座城市都被我们踩在脚下，人们都要臣服于我们。”</p><p>“嘿，Eddie，快看，看外面！”<br/>
Venom有些激动的声音将他从回忆中扯回，Eddie转头看向窗外，已是傍晚，太阳不似白天这般夺目，像是结束了一天工作的职员，懒洋洋的散发着橙色的柔光，周遭的云朵也染上了慵懒的色彩，瘫倒在蓝色的大床上，</p><p>“Eddie，你很开心，我能感觉得到。”<br/>
Venom的语气毋庸置疑，Eddie也没有反驳他，确实很久没有过这种轻松的感觉了，像是一直紧绷着的弦终于断了，“嘣”的一声，所有压抑、疲惫都随之消失。</p><p>“Eddie，我觉得你需要好好休息一下。”<br/>
Venom的头轻倚在Eddie的肩膀，像是从身后拥抱着他，</p><p>“你之前看生命起源的时候很兴奋，我可以做到这些，我可以给你快乐。”</p><p>Venom伸出触手，滑进Eddie的上衣，抚摸着胸前两点，</p><p>“嘿，Venom，你在做什么，天还没黑！”<br/>
Venom没有理会Eddie小小的抗议，化出一只手将Eddie的双手束缚住，紧紧贴合在落地窗上，另一只触手在身上肆意游走，脖颈，肚脐，腰窝，四处点火，Venom撕开碍事的上衣，Eddie只觉得身上一凉，玻璃的冰冷和Venom不断揉捏带来的快感交替刺激着胸前的两点凸起，很快就挺立起来。<br/>
Venom褪下Eddie的长裤，细化的触手丝丝缕缕顺着内裤裤腰滑入，在穴口试探着，又麻又痒的感觉让Eddie忍不住小幅扭动，Venom又从穴内生出触手，内外夹击，一点一点撑开入口，Venom逐渐增加触手的宽度，模拟着性交的动作慢慢抽插着，触手顶端又生出一条细枝，在穴内摸索，兀的一按，惊的Eddie一抬身，</p><p>“你做了什么？！”<br/>
“我在找你的前列腺点，Eddie，放轻松，会快乐的。”<br/>
Venom将触手全部退出，小穴像是不舍，一缩一缩的，Venom将触手变成性器的模样，当然，比常人的要粗一点，压着Eddie一挺而入，破开小穴时甚至能感受到穴内嫩肉蜂拥而上，争相包裹着闯入的粗大，<br/>
Eddie被禁锢在Venom和落地窗之间，透明的玻璃让他有一种即将掉下去的错觉，内心的紧张使后穴咬的越发紧的了， Venom从身后抱起Eddie，压在落地窗上，支撑着Eddie的，除了Venom的触手，就只剩身下的火热，这个体位进入的格外深，仿佛能将自己捅个对穿，失重的感觉和一次次狠狠钉入身体的物什让Eddie很快交代了出来。<br/>
Venom放下已经射过一次的Eddie，等他度过射精后的不应期，懒散的夕阳也终于舍得沉下去了，带密度的天空和身下的人一样诱人，Venom的触手温柔的环住Eddie，细长的舌头舔舐着他的脖颈，尖牙轻轻的捻过耳垂，最后扳过Eddie的头，深深的吻着，Venom过长的细舌不满足于唇齿口腔的纠缠，顺着Eddie的舌根伸入喉咙，Eddie有一种要被拆吃入腹的感觉，一吻结束，Venom带出的涎水来不及吞咽，顺着Eddie的唇角滑下，无声的消失在地毯中，因为缺氧，Eddie的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，情欲让他麦色的肌肤也渗了一层淡淡的粉色，Venom再次进入了他。</p><p>像是不满足于简单的抽插，Venom伸出一根细小的触手，滑过Eddie的阴茎，顺着马眼探入，在尿道缓缓抽插着，身后的动作也不停下，双重快感激的Eddie忍不住配合Venom的进入摆动着腰肢，一滴眼泪垂在眼角欲落不落，Venom伸出舌头拭去泪珠，</p><p>“Eddie，看，看外面。”<br/>
Eddie机械性的抬头看着窗外，天色已经完全黑了，星星一闪一闪的，明天一定是个好天气，城市里，耸立的高楼也好，街道两旁的路灯也罢，都亮了，星星点点的，让人有些恍惚，分不清哪里是夜空，哪里是脚下。<br/>
情欲，火热，灯光，星辰，都让人沉沦。<br/>
却都不及Venom。</p><p>高潮过后的Eddie浑身疲软，四肢无力，只想瘫在床上一动不动，Venom吸收了落地窗上和Eddie身上、体内的白浊，把Eddie抱回卧室，然而今夜却不知为何不想回到他的身体里，Venom抱着Eddie，感受着他的体温，感受着他呼吸的起伏，感受着他跳动的心脏，就这么抱着他，抱着他。</p><p>“你常说我不懂爱，可你别忘了，学习新事物是我们种族的天赋，所以，你愿意教我什么是爱吗，我的Eddie。”</p><p>乍破的天光代替了城市中四处散落的灯火，天上的星星已经隐去了自己的光辉，而落入凡尘的星星，却在心脏熠熠发光。</p><p>第二天，Eddie把家里讲述“生命起源”的碟片通通扔掉了，看片一时爽，事后火葬场，Eddie感同身受。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>